Ore no life
by Premier Kaiba
Summary: Kaiba se sentía conforme con la vida; intelectual, empresario existoso y con un gran futuro por delante, el joven creía no necesitar nada más para cumplir sus objetivos, pero la vida le dirá una vez más que las cosas no son siempre tan simples.
1. Chapter 1

El joven Seto Kaiba salió tranquilamente del edificio de su compañía, sin nada importante que hacer prefirió caminar hacia su nuevo hogar que hacía poco se había mudado. Así, sin nada más que sus pensamientos comenzó su lento paseo por las concurridas calles de la ciudad de Tokio. Como siempre, el joven solía buscar en su mente las respuestas hacia lo que el consideraba el "desafío de la vida", siempre tratando de encontrar la forma más racional para progresar en cualquier forma posible. Disfrutando la vista que le proporcionaba la hermosa ciudad, el muchacho reflexionaba sobre las decisiones que durante el día había tomado y trataba de proyectarlas en su futuro. Ya sea como dueño de una corporación, como intelectual o como leal amigo y colega de los jóvenes más ricos y poderosos del mundo, Seto siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión: se sentía conforme con la vida. En ese momento emitía una pequeña sonrisa, de alguna forma la mezcla de sus pensamientos y el cautivamente efecto del paisaje urbano ocasionaban un pequeño sentimiento de alegría por la vida, que tenía un poderoso resultado en la voluntad del joven Kaiba por mejorar cada día trabajando, pensando o creando.

Aunque todavía era un adolescente, las experiencias que tuvo que afrontar durante su corta vida lo habían desviado casi totalmente de lo que podríamos llamar una vida "normal"; la muerte repentina de sus padres y la astuta adopción de su padrastro produjo un decisivo vuelco en su existencia, obligándolo a madurar más rápido y de manera más racional que cualquier otro joven de su edad. Tenía que estar en control de todo, incluso de sus emociones, pues la situación demandaba que su mente estuviese por encima de cualquier otro impulso, pues podía perder de una día para otro todo por lo que había luchado con tanto ahínco.

Durante los primeros años de su vida como un Kaiba, el joven demostró ser muy inteligente: resolvía con facilidad cualquier problema al que fuese sometido; Gozaburou cada día estaba sorprendido por la destreza del muchacho, incluso con los problemas de adultos. Eso, motivo a su padrastro a enseñarle más allá del manejo de un imperio como la corporación Kaiba y para ello lo envió a Europa a un internado masculino donde se sabía bien que los alumnos que estudiasen allí obtendrían una formación casi de nivel universitario. Desde los 13 hasta los 16 años, el joven Kaiba estudió en el internado donde igualmente demostró ser un muchacho con un potencial altísimo, asimismo Seto se dio cuenta que sus intereses iban más allá de administrar una compañía, sino que sintió una extraña pasión los diversas áreas del conocimiento humano. Siempre que podía, buscaba en la biblioteca libros de poesía, filosofía, literatura y arte; gracias a su excelente desempeño se le permitía constantemente visitar universidades, bibliotecas, museos, iglesias por toda Europa motivando aún más su deseo por aprender y crear su propio conocimiento. A pesar que, obtuvo muchos logros académicos durante su estancia en el continente europeo, el joven no recordaba su estadía solamente por eso, en esos 3 años, Seto conoció a un grupo de muchachos que le darían la oportunidad de conocer otra faceta de su vida y lo motivaría aún más buscar y lograr sus objetivos, así como también su deseo por conocer y crear.

Todos ellos pertenecían a diferentes naciones, lo que le permitió ampliar su perspectiva sobre el mundo al poder conocer las diferentes formas que existían en el mundo, pero por sobre todo, pudo sentir lo que era una verdadera amistad.

Kaiba conoció primero a Marufuji Ryo también japonés, en el encontró un extraño parecido, pero que el fondo compartían esa simple sabiduría que forjó una estrecha amistad. Sus conversaciones, llenas de ese deseo por aprender se mantenía una cierta cortesía que muchos de sus compañeros malentendían con frialdad o cinismo, pero que en realidad encerraba un sentimiento de confianza y respeto mutuo.

Poco después, conoció a Chang Wufei, un joven Chino originario de Hong Kong y que era hijo de un cercano socio de Gozaburou. Este joven al igual que Seto y Ryo era un excelente estudiante, pero también era muy devoto de sus tradiciones ancestrales. Era un joven muy serio, agresivo a primera vista, pero poco a poco Ryo y Seto encontraron a un buen amigo quien se podía aprender muchas cosas.

A medida que el tiempo pasaba, la amistad que se forjó entre los jóvenes los llevó a compartir muchas de sus propias experiencias, pues de alguna forma todos entendían que había un sentimiento de igualdad entre ellos. Asimismo, ellos compartieron su conocimiento, siempre tratando de ampliar su propio entendimiento bajo distintos puntos de vista; comentaban libros que habían leído, debatían sobre casi cualquier problemática y también aprovechaban su tiempo para viajar y poder conocer el resto del continente, como Grecia, Rusia, Turquía (Estanbul) y toda la Europa del Este. Viajaron por España e Italia tratando de entender tras el paisaje todo lo que en él quería decir. Los jóvenes disfrutaban de su compañía, ya sea conversando airadamente o en el silencio de sus lecturas, siempre manteniendo esa independencia propia que hacía a esa amistad más rica y estrecha.

Poco después el grupo conoció a Quatre Raverba Winner, a Duo Maxwell y a Trowa Barton, otros jóvenes que también entendían perfectamente el valor de una amistad como la que tenían Wufei, Seto y Ryo, asimismo ellos vitalizaron aún más los debates y conversaciones, así como también la motivación por el estudio y la creación. Todos ellos conformaron un grupo bien conocido dentro del internado por su devoción hacia la vida académica, su espíritu de superación, pero por su inmutable sentido de lealtad frente a sus iguales.

Ya pasados los 3 años, el padrastro de Seto decidió que había sido suficiente tiempo lejos de sus deberes familiares y sin ningún aviso lo sacó de la academia. Al enterarse de la repentina noticia, Seto no pudo evitar preguntarse que sería de su vida lejos de ese lugar que le era tan preciado. Sin embargo, el joven sentía que ya era tiempo de luchar por sus objetivos y de tomar las riendas de su destino en sus propias manos.

Poco antes de irse, planeó con sus compañeros formar un proyecto que cambiaría al mundo, pero eso no significaría que dejarían de cultivar esa amistad que los volvió mejores hombres a todos y que de vez en cuando se encontrarían para revivir esos buenos momentos que pasaron en la academia

Una vez de vuelta en Japón, Seto sin perder el tiempo se puso al tanto de la situación que se encontraba la compañía y planeó en no menos de un año tomar el control de ésta y acabar con el tráfico de armas que su padrastro monopolizaba. Es bien conocida la historia de cómo Seto Kaiba se convirtió en el dueño de la corporación y al poco tiempo después destruyó el imperio armamentista de Gozaburou y convirtió a la compañía en una empresa dedicada a la producción y desarrollo tecnológico de computadoras para todo tipo de funciones.

Poco después de haber tomado la corporación Kaiba se enteró que Wufei había reclamado con éxito la administración de la compañía de su padre y que comenzó a reformarla para comenzar de nuevo a partir de las pautas que se habían conformado en los días del internado. Asimismo, supo que Ryo también había vuelto de Europa a su hogar en Tokio, aunque iban a ir a distintas escuelas mantenían contacto constantemente.

El joven Kaiba, despertó de esa profunda reflexión y se encontró observando desde un mirador la enorme ciudad de Tokio con esa luminosidad que de alguna forma lo tranquilizaba.

-_Creo que es hora de irme a casa_- pensó calmadamente.

Caminando lentamente y sin apuro, el joven sonreía levemente sabiendo que por fin su vida iba en el rumbo correcto.


	2. Chapter 2

Una vez que llegó al pequeño apartamento, el joven Kaiba se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse algo de comer, luego tranquilamente buscó en un su biblioteca de su cuarto de estudio algún libro para relajarse y pasar un buen momento. Luego, Seto encendió la radio y se quedó leyendo en su pequeño kotatsu disfrutando enormemente el placer de apreciar algunas de las obras que tenía en su biblioteca.

Desde niño, el joven había buscado en los libros una forma de vida así como buscar preguntar en su reflexión sobre ellos. Durante sus estudios en Europa, Seto rápidamente encontró un espacio con sus amigos donde poder mejorar y debatir sus ideas e inquietudes, siempre acabando con más preguntas que lo motivaban en su vida académica. Seto, se convirtió a los ojos de sus maestros en un intelectual excelente para su corta edad y constantemente era invitado a las universidades europeas para exponer sus planteamientos en diversas áreas, incluyendo el arte, la música y la historia.

Al volver a Japón continuó su vida intensa vida intelectual, aunque a Gozaburo no le gustaba mucho esa parte de Seto, ya que como su sucesor quería que siguiera con el negocio de la fabricación de armas y encontraba peligroso para sus intereses el que Seto pensara y reflexionara mucho.

Como es lógico pensar, Seto tenía que volver a la escuela y por su propia insistencia declinó entrar a alguna preparatoria privada, pues no le gustaba para nada ese ambiente demasiado elitista y cerrado; prefería volver a una escuela pública donde tendría la suficiente libertad de moverse por donde quisiera, lo cual le beneficiaba mucho en su vida académica. Su intensa vida como heredero de la corporación Kaiba y como intelectual, lo alejaron casi instantáneamente de tener una vida social común; pasaba los días enteros leyendo en la azotea de la escuela apartándose de sus compañeros que poco a poco comprendieron que este muchacho no tenía ni la más mínima intensión de tener amigos. Rechazaba cada invitación de sus compañeros y más aún las confesiones de las muchachas de la escuela. Seto quería continuar con la vida que estaba construyendo.

Mientras leía, el teléfono sonó y con calma el joven lo contestó para encontrarse con la sorpresa de ver a su buen amigo Quatre Winner en la pantalla.

-Quatre…-dijo Seto- gusto de verte, ¿cómo has estado?

-Hola Seto…-el muchacho hizo una pausa- bueno… he estado trabajando en un proyecto muy importante y creo que te interesaría mucho.

-¿Y de qué se trata?

-Bien…quiero que todos los muchachos sean parte de él, se que ya teníamos la intención de crear otro, pero creo que este es más importante y novedoso.

-Mmmm…espero conocerlo pronto.

-Necesito que nos reunamos todos, he hablado con Wufei y acordamos reunirnos en Hong Kong dentro de una semana, espero que puedas ir. Te estoy mandando el mensaje que me envió el embajador Pargan.

-¿El embajador de las colonias espaciales?- preguntó un tanto sorprendido.

-Así es Seto…el se ha contactado conmigo últimamente y quiere presentarnos una propuesta, aunque no conozco los detalles creo que me merece la pena escucharlo.

-Ahí estaré entonces Quatre, nos vemos dentro de una semana.

-Hai…adiós nos vemos.

El sólo pensamiento de la propuesta del embajador de las colonias espaciales intrigaba abiertamente la mente del joven. El espacio era demasiado interesante como para ignorarlo.

Al día siguiente Seto se dirigió a la escuela, mientras sacaba de su casillero sus zapatos una voz lo saludó.

-Ohayo Seto-san- Kaiba sonrió levemente.

-Ohayo Keitaro, Kanako.

Estas dos personas, eran Urashima Keitaro y su novia Aoyama Kanako, los dos únicos amigos cercanos en la escuela. A pesar que ellos eran bastante comunes, para Seto eran personas que por alguna extraña razón no quiso tratarlos como al resto de sus compañeros, muchas veces el joven pasaba horas platicando con ellos en la escuela o fuera de ella, había algo en ellos que Seto no podía ignorar, tal vez era su simpleza o era el hecho que consideraba a Keitaro como una persona con muchos potenciales que el resto no había podido darse cuenta, por lo que fue marginado dentro de su clase. Pero Seto vio en él a una persona que podía llegar muy lejos, incluso más allá que él mismo.

-Seto-san…-llamó Keitaro- ¿cómo estás hoy?

-Estaría mejor si no tuviese que perder mi tiempo en la escuela- dijo un tanto molesto, los otros dos jóvenes rieron tímidamente.

-Jajajajaja…no tienes por qué decirnos que eres demasiado bueno como para estar aquí.

-Lo sé- Seto emitió una pequeña sonrisa y se dirigió al pasillo de la escuela- creo que mejor nos vamos a clase, ¿no?

- Hai- respondió siguiéndolo Keitaro- adios Kana-chan, nos vemos en el almuerzo.

La muchacha lo besó provocando que Keitaro se ruborizara.

-Nos vemos- dijo seductoramente- Kei-kun.

Una vez que la muchacha se fue y ambos jóvenes se dirigieron a su salón, Seto dijo:

-Keitaro…

-Hai…Seto-san- dijo un tanto nervioso.

-Dentro de una semana debo viajar a Hong Kong para reunirme con el embajador de la colonias espaciales…quiero que ustedes me acompañen.

-¿En serio?- respondió emocionado- pero tú sabes que nosotros no somos ricos como tú.

-El dinero no es problema- contestó seriamente.

-Domo Seto-san- el joven hizo una pausa- ¿por qué el embajador quiere verte allá en Hong Kong?

-No sé los detalles, pero creo que quiere ver a todos mis compañeros de negocios allá, me han dicho que tiene una proposición para nosotros- afirmo un poco indiferente.

-Para que el embajador haya requerido una reunión con ustedes debe ser algo realmente importante- el joven hizo una pausa- ¿crees que te proponga ir a trabajar allá en las colonias?

Kaiba se quedó en silencio con la respuesta de su amigo, nunca había considerado irse a vivir en el espacio, ya que la Alianza de la Esfera Terrestre había impuesto un embargo, por lo cual no tenía ni contactos ni inversiones allá. La difícil situación que llevaban las colonias por años de constantes guerras civiles nunca convenció a nadie de migrar hacia allá. Sin embargo, con la llegada hace un año de Miliardo Peacecraft al poder permitió la llegada de una paz –inestable eso si- que podía ayudar a consolidar la unidad política de la colonias espacias que durante años habían luchado por su independencia tanto entre ellas como de la tierra.

-Ya que lo planteas de esa forma- dijo el joven pensativo- es lo más probable, sería interesante como un desafío.

El resto del camino ambos guardaron silencio.

Sin que nadie pudiese darse cuenta, la semana ya había pasado y Kaiba, junto a Ryo, Keitaro y Kanako estaban en el aeropuerto esperando por el avión de Kaiba Corp. Que los iba a llevar hacia Hong Kong. Mientras aguardaban, Ryo se dirigió a Seto.

-Estuve conversando con Wufei sobre la posibilidad que Miliardo Peacecraft nos proponga irnos a vivir a las colonias y trabajar allí.

-Supongo que todos tuvimos la misma conclusión.

-Así es, pero como está la situación de las colonias sería demasiado difícil poder realizar cualquier empresa allá.

-Lo sé- contestó el intrigado joven- de todos modos me gustaría escuchar con detalles la propuesta del embajador.

-Eso sería lo mejor, además no creo que ninguno de nosotros haya rechazado la idea de ir a vivir a las colonias espaciales.

-Por supuesto que no.

Sin demora, el avión llegó y se llevó a los cuatro muchachos hacia su destino en China. Mientras viajaban, Kanako y Keitaro hablaban sobre los hechos recientes.

-No me esperaba que Seto nos invitara a viajar con él- dijo Kanako un tanto sorprendida.

-Lo sé- asintió el muchacho- pero Seto es una buena persona y nos considera sus amigos, además si todo resulta en Hong Kong puede ser que sea la primera y última vez que podamos viajar con él.

-Es verdad Kei-kun- dijo tristemente- tal vez por eso nos invitó a viajar.

-Sin embargo, creo que debemos apoyarlo y ¿sabes cómo?- la muchacha respondió con un gesto de duda- tratando de divertirnos y aprovechando esta oportunidad con él.

-Hai…- la joven sonrió- Kei-kun.

Luego de algunas horas de viaje, el avión llegó al aeropuerto de Hong Kong, donde los esperaban Quatre, Trowa y Wufei. Seto y Ryo, aunque no lo demostraban con mucha expresividad, sintieron alegría de poder ver a sus compañeros de la academia luego de tanto tiempo, además las especulaciones sobre la propuesta del embajador sobre ir a vivir a las colonias y trabajar juntos nuevamente, hacía de esta reunión algo especial para todos, ya que las constantes responsabilidades de los jóvenes los impedían de empezar el proyecto que habían construido juntos. Ahora, existía la posibilidad de poder realizar una transformación importante, pero ya no en el mundo, sino en el espacio, donde seguramente les prometían un desafío que ninguno de ellos podía rechazar. Estaban ansiosos, intrigados, pero sobre todo totalmente dispuestos a empezar de cero y trabajar para transformar su realidad.


End file.
